The Poem to HTTYD
by NightFury999
Summary: We all know of the boy who trained the Fury of the Night, but, what if Toothless was killed in the arena and now Hiccup has chosen to leave and to never return. Second Poem! WARNING! Contains Suicide! NEW POEM ADDED! (THIS ONE HAS NO SUICIDE!) Title changed! was once 'A Poem to Hiccup Haddock'
1. A Poem to Hiccup Haddock

I was a runt

I was no Hero

I never shall be

The son my father always wanted

I was just a worthless hiccup

A mistake

An embarrassment

A failure

The love of my life

Glare's at me all the day long

My own cousin

Beat's me just for fun

My father, the chief

Thinks of me as a disgrace to the family name

Then I hit a dragon,

A Night Fury of all

When I went to find it,

I found I couldn't kill it

So, I set it free

It roared in my face

And flew threw the tree's

Day's went by,

I had found the Fury

And found it could be trained

I named him Toothless, out of all the names

I won in Dragon Training

And planed to run away

But, the love of my life

Stopped me from escape

So, I faced the Nightmare,

In the Dragon Ring

I threw my helmet far away

I was so close,

The Nightmare was almost trained

But, my father banged his hammer

Against the bars of the ring

The Nightmare snapped at me,

Causing me to scream

Astrid came in

To try and save me

In the end, I was trapped in the claws

Of the Nightmare Dragon

It was the end

I was gonna die

Is this really

The end of my life?

Then there was a high pitched screech

Toothless

He shot into the arena

And fought the Nightmare away

The Vikings spilled in

Weapons set to pain

I tried to protect him,

To keep him safe

But, I was pulled away

And watched as my best friend

Was killed by the hands of the Vikings King

I screamed, I begged, I prayed to the Gods

To bring his life back

But, it was to late

My dragon, my friend, was dead

I escaped the hands of the Berk Vikings

And ran into the woods

Tears ran down my face,

Tears that never should

I reached the Cove

And fell to my knee's

There I sobbed,

I sobbed till my throat went red

I brought out my dagger

Time for the end

This way I'll be with my dragon

I'll be with my friend

Will anyone bother?

Will anyone care?

No

For, if they did I would not be here

I pressed the knife,

Against my chest

I'll be with Toothless,

I'll be with my mum

The end is here

The song has been sung

I pressed the dagger into my heart

Blood spilled accrose the soft green grass,

Blood that tells the story of a small Vikings Lad

For now Hiccup Haddock

Was gone

But, if he had held on for just a moment longer

He would have heard the calls of his name

The gasp of his love

And the tears on his lifeless face

* * *

**Ya, I know I never really do things like that...  
**

**Uh, so what do you think of my second poem!? (My first is 'The Poem to Jack Frost')**

**So, please tell me what you think!**

**NightFury999 is out!**


	2. A Second Poem to Hiccup

It was dark, where he sat

In his cell on Outcast Island

It was raining out his bared window,

That was to high for him to even touch

The storm thundered and boomed,

Lighting up his cold dark cell, even if

It was only a flash

He thinks of Toothless,

His father and the love of

His life

Are they coming?

Are they safe?

Are they gonna save him from

This horrible place?

He's been trapped for so long,

He's lost count of the day's

When was the last time,

He saw a human face?

Has it been days?

Months?

Or even years?

He does not know

So, here he sat

In the dark and cold

He doesn't even know,

If he's grown at all

His prosthetic,

The only thing reminding

Him of where he comes from

He's even forgotten

What he looks like

His clothes had turned to rags

His stomach screamed with hunger

His eyes, nearly blind

Only darkness, no more light

Then for the first time

In who knows how long ago

The old wooden door

Opened with deafening squeaks

Hiccup shielded his eyes

Hissing in pain

For the light of day,

Entered his damp cell

There was a shocked mutter

But, he couldn't hear

His heart pounded to loud in his fragile ears

He tried to look

To see who has come

But, he was once again blinded

By the light shinning sun

He saw a shadow,

One big and bulky,

The other thin but strong

Then there was one,

That looked at him with

What seemed to be

Piercing green eyes

He felt thick arms around his

Fragile frame

When was the last time,

He touched another being?

He felt himself

Being lifted off the floor

And carried outside,

The sun blinding him was more

He hissed in pain,

Shielding his eyes

More words where said,

By whoever cradled him

But, he still couldn't hear

His heart pounding like thunder

Next thing he knew,

Was that he was placed on something

Soft and tender

He was cold and shaking,

When was the last time he'd stopped?

And then he felt something

Warm and Soft

What is that?

When was the last time he felt so warm?

And most of all

Who had brought him out of the dark

And indoors?

He felt small hands

Run over his fragile frame

More words where being said

But, he still couldn't hear

He felt something hard

Being pressed to his lips

It tasted so foul

He tried to spit it out

But, it was forced down his throat

And before he knew,

His eye lids where shut,

Beginning to snooze

Next time he woke,

He was in a dim lite room

He tried to sit up,

But, it hurt to much

So, he laid back down

On the soft pillow

He tried to look around

From where he lay

He was on a bed,

Bundled with warmth

There was a slab of rock,

Far from the door

There was a desk sitting

Against the wooden wall

Covered with paper and pens,

All the day long

Realization seemed to dawn

He was in his old room,

On the Island of Berk

Had his father come?

Was that who picked him up?

The door opened and in came a girl

She had ocean blue eyes

Hair, in a braid of gold

Her gaze landed on him

And a smile spreaded accrose her face

She turned around, shouting down the stairs

"Stoick! He's awake!"

Before he knew,

There was a big black mess

Purring like crazy and licking him

To no end

And then he realized

The girl was Astrid, boy had she grown

The black mess was his dragon and friend

Toothless, he wished this moment would never end

Then, Stoick the Vast ran up the stairs

Hugging his son, tears coming near

A couple days later,

Hiccup walked once more

He was told it had been

Exactly 5 years

He looked in the mirror

Boy, he had changed

He took over the Academy

Once again

And a party was thrown

For the Lost Heir was finally home

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**If you want me to continue making more poems, then please, dont be shy!**

**You can ask what kind you want!**

**Friendship, Romance, Family, Horror, anything!**

**Fury of the Night out!**


	3. A Poem from Toothless (JuneTooth)

He shot me down

One fateful night

I lost my tail fin

What a fright

I got trapped in a Cove

On the Island so cold

I thought I would die

I thought I would starve

But, he returned

And brought me food

He helped me fly

In the sky so high

We became one

Over the day's

I taught him our ways

And he brought down the queen

He lost his leg

In the ball of flame

Now it's been replaced

With metal and wood

I felt so guilty

I felt so ashamed

But, then I realized

He felt the same way

I realized that now

We where exactly the same

That we both lost

A left lower limb

Now, we are one

We are no dragon

Nor are we rider

We are one

And that's the way

Of our fate

For Toothless and Hiccup

Are forever the same

* * *

**Okay! JuneTooth requested a Hiccup and Toothless Friendship poem, well what ya think?!**

**Remember, just ask, it could be a Hiccup/Astrid poem, it could be a father/son poem, it could be a poem about Alvin or Dagger, anything!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	4. Hiccup and Astrid (Stormless)

I felt your ocean blue eyes

Glare at my backside

I always felt this way

Towards the girl I see today

I knew you hated me

I knew we weren't meant to be

But, then I met Toothless

And I ended the Ancient War

I woke up with one leg

And stumbled out the door

There, I was greeted

By many men and women

And you came to me

And kissed me, but not on the cheek

You kissed me on the lips

And I kissed you back,

All the same

That night we met

On the beach

We talked and laughed

All the more

After that, I walked you home

And you slowly turned towards the door

But, before you left

I took your hand

We looked at each other

Hand in hand

Ocean Blue met

Forest Green

The moon shined down

On us that night

We inched closer

Our eye's half closed

And our lips met

Years later

And here we are

Rings on fingers

And hands in hands

We watched as our

Little ones

Played out in the sun

With dragons flying everywhere

For Hiccup and Astrid

Are Forever One

* * *

**What do you think?**

**This is for ****Stormless!**

**Again, you can chose any kind you want!  
**

**And also, if you are someone that reads my other stories I'm sorry but I've got a bad case of writers block (My first one and I have to say, it absolutely stinks!) **

**NightFury999 out!**


	5. Hiccup and Stoick (Jesusfreak)

When I say Dagur

With a sword to his throat

My breath got caught

And the world just froze

I watched as

Their boats sailed away

With my father on board

Covered in chains

That night

I was alone

In the house

All was silent

No owls hooted in the dark

No grasshoppers made their sounds of night

No lights where on

No mead was drank

No Vikings danced through the night

I was all alone

In my home

That was deathly still

It's not the first time that I realized

What war can do

To family and friends

For they miss you

I already lost my mother

Long ago

And I will never be the last of

The Haddock Hold

* * *

**I don't think this was that good, please tell me what you think!**

**This was for Jesusfreak!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	6. Trust is Formed and Brothers are Born

Before I met him

Before I lost my tail fin

I was alone

And I soared the skies

But, then he shot me down

And I was trapped in a cove

He came back and helped me

Fly once more

When we first went out to sea

And we ended up almost dieing

I trusted him with my life

And he trusted me back with his

It was nothing I felt before

When he touched my nose

I felt a bond form

When he danced accrose my drawing

I felt like we where ment to be

And when we dodged the sea stacks

I felt that bond grow

We twisted and turned

But, not by brain

But, by heart

When we reached the end

All limbs intact

I shot a blast of joy

This was the one

This was no Viking

This was _my _Rider

And I was _his _Dragon

He was my brother

And I was his, in a diffrent form

We where were forvere together

* * *

**Request for more!**

**This was requested by xXWhiteFuryXx**

**NightFury999 out!**


End file.
